Usually when broken window glass is removed from a window frame, a torch is used to soften the putty and a putty knife or the like is then used to scrape the softened putty from the recess. The aforesaid procedure is slow, tedious and often burns the window frame. It is the purpose of this invention to provide an implement with which old and/or broken putty can be quickly and easily removed.